The Harmonica
by DZAuthor AKA DZMom
Summary: This is a "slash" between ter Borcht and Fang, from the voice of the whitecoat himself. It builds from the scene where ter Borcht questions Fang if he has any other abilities. Fang responds that besides his good fashion sense, he plays a mean harmonica.


ONESHOT

**Author Note: **/This is kind of a "dare" that I took upon myself, having created the slash pairing Fer Borcht on a whim. It is dedicated to nathan_p. It's not meant to be offensive. I do try to evoke male homoerotic feelings … which I am not entirely familiar with, but I have an imagination that runs wild. Don't expect more slash from this author. You'll be waiting a long time, I fear.**/**

_Dis is de vun I had my eyes on. De dark, moody vun who lets a girl dominate him. He vas alluring to me. Truly._

_Getting rid of de annoying bitch vas de only thing standing between he and I. Now it vas time to set my plan into motion._

"Notorious dessert stealer!" I shouted.

_De fair-haired boy vis severe defects cocked his head up at de sound of my voice. I could tell dat he vanted me. Dat look in his blind eyes. De fool._

"You like to take dessert for yourself, yah?"

"That would be normal, yah."

"How many snickuhs bahrss do you require for your cooperation?"

_De children erupted into silly disputes over how many dey could eat in vun day. Venn my patience vas nearly spent, de boy finally turned to me and said,_ "Nine per person per day."

_I felt myself nearly gag and glared at the brown-skinned vun for mentioning it in de first place._

_De littlest boy imitated me in de most annoying vay: _"Fifty-four snickuhs bahrss a day." _His younger sister cackled vis disgustingly girlish giggles._

_I took de fair complexioned boy by de shoulderss and led him to a corner of de room, to quietly chat vis him. De expression of hope and dessire on his face almost made me change my mind and choose him right there. But I vas a man of reason. No friwolous decisionss vould interrupt my plans for de dark vun._

_I vhispered in an enchanting voice,_ "I think you vill find un extra dessert in your leader, no? A cherry, perhaps?" _Here I had to take extra care to ensure his villing cooperation._ _"_Now, my dear boy, run along and chase her by her shirttail. Seize your prized dessert, and I vill reward you vis your nine snickuhs bahrs per day."

_De boy considered it seriously._ "A cherry, huh?"

_He leaned closer to me. My heart rate increased as he spoke de words into my ear, _"Do you think there's whipped cream, too?"

"I'm sure you could make some," _I suggested, feeling a bit too excited for my own good. I svallowed hard. I almost stole avay dat severely defected vun merely to make some vhipped cream for him dare and den. But I restrained myself so dat I could entertain de handsome dark devil vis doze mysterious eyes._

_De fair-haired boy nodded. He vent straight for de shirt of de bitch. Exactly according to plan. I vas thrilled vis my brilliance._

_Now vas de moment to seize de dark vun and steal him away vis me. His deep eyes locked onto mine. I roughly grabbed him by his arm, vich vas so tender in my hand. _

_He came villingly. I vas pleased wis myself. Truly, I am de highest dat de boy could aspire to. And he knew it._

_Stealing him alone into my quaint little office I pressed a harmonica into his hands. I let my fingers graze his vrists for a breathtaking moment. I heard him breathe in sharply and I smiled at dis auspicious sign._

_De boy's eyes flashed vis his excitement, dis being de first time he vas alone vis me. His dark vings expanded in his unabashed anticipation of my touch. _

_My voice vas never so fervid as it vas in de moment dat I confided to him,_ "Ever since I vatched _Baroque Bach Mountain_ I haf been pining avay to hear de cowboy songss. And now you and your fashionable attire appear before my eyes and give me hope dat I may hear de lonely music of de great men on de range."

_My masterful hands cupped his buttocks and drew him to me. Doze black vings fluttered almost imperceptibly. My keen eye missed nossing. _

_Looking up into dat succulent face of his, I vhispered, _"Vhat Baroque Bach music can you play?"

_The boy'ss mauve lips slipped into a curl of a smile. His __I held my breath as he put de harmonica to doze hotbedss of fire dat vere mine. All mine._


End file.
